


Muggleborn Integration into the Wizarding World?

by forbiddonfruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin Creavey, Colin Creevey - Freeform, Dean Thomas - Freeform, Denis Creevey, Dirk Cresswell - Freeform, Donaghan Tremlett - Freeform, Gen, Half-bloods, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kendra Dumbledore - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Mary Cattermole - Freeform, Merlin - Freeform, Mrs. Ollivander, Muggleborn, Muggleborns, Multi, Myrtle Warren - Freeform, Nearley Headless Nick, New Blood, Penelope Clearwater - Freeform, Purebloods, Rouge - Freeform, Ted Tonks - Freeform, Tertius, Warlock - Freeform, Wizard, creevey, half blood, hermione granger - Freeform, hp world - Freeform, justin finch-fletchley - Freeform, new bloods, wayne hopkins - Freeform, with, wix, wixen culture, wixen world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddonfruit/pseuds/forbiddonfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how do Muggleborns gain ANY jobs if they have so much prejudice? This is my head canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggleborn Integration into the Wizarding World?

In the full muggleborn population, more females stay after initial schooling in the magical world than males, able to marry into other magical houses more easily, and also go to work in the lower shops, if needed sharing with flatmates or receive sponsorship under magical families.

Males however find it harder, as often they are unable to advance quickly due to prejudice and cannot marry as easily, unable to support their family on such a small income, and while sponsorship are gifted to some males, it is not as often, and they are usually are less free to work where they wish, as they become contracted to work under the family.

When a male Muggleborn starts a family, resulting in a new House Family Name being established, the they are then refereed to or called upon or tilted the New Blood family: what*ever*the*name*is.

Muggleborn families/ NewBlood families often are the poorest, small, and are often part of/'friends' with a higher family- as vessels of a sort- in order to be supported for education, shelter and to be part of a community.

Sponsoring a Muggleborn means a higher family agreeing to pay for a rounded education or speciality art usually either practiced by the family or as something the family would want in thier arsenal. They usually require the Muggleborn to serve their family, usually in their business, marry into their branches, serve as vessels, or some other agreement like a loan paid off.

Now sponsor ships are usualy granted to;  
A) Muggleborns who live in the area of the lifeblood family and caught their eye for one reason or another  
B) Muggleborns who have performed exceptionally at Hogwarts after their first year, their records being public for anyone to see and actually posted in various newspapers,  
C) Muggleborns who are on the public list for Hogwarts letter recipients and petition to meet various muggleborn candidates.


End file.
